Pizza
by Guro of Flowers
Summary: Just a funny story including a prank from our favorite pranksters Fred and George. H/G. About one sentence of R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Flower and I finally wrote a story! It's all from Ginny's PoV.

Just so everyone knows, PoV Point of View. Maybe you're new here or something and didn't know...

Anyway, this first chapter doesn't have that much H/G in it, but the second will!

We only intend for it to be two chapters, and yes we're aware they're short chapters. But hey, it's a short story.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Now that I've cleared that up...

* * *

Knock knock.

I ran to answer the door, and guess who it was! I had absolutely no idea.

"Er, can I help you?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.

"I'm from Papa Johns. You ordered the two large pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni, correct?"

I blinked. "Who are you? Did Fred and George put you up to this?" I narrowed my eyes and looked around outside.

"Look, Miss, I just deliver the pizza. Take it or leave it," he told me looking slightly freaked.

"I'll take it!" I said grabbing the 'pizza' out of the guy's hand. I turned to close the door.

"Hum hem." I looked at the pizza guy as he made Umbridge-like noises. "I need a tip and you need to pay me." I looked at the guy like he was crazy.

"I'm not paying for something I didn't order. But here's your tip. Girls don't like guys with pimples and greasy hair. Go wash your hair and your face you slime ball." At that I closed the door in his face.

I walked back into the kitchen, irritated at the surprise visit.

"Here's the zeepa," I growled, dropping the two steaming boxes on the table in front of my brother Ron and Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the pizza?" she questioned.

"Yes, I mean the pizza!" I hissed back ill-temperedly. She held her hands up in surrender and turned back to the pizza. I turned and walked over to get plates.

"Ahhhh!" I heard someone scream behind me. I spun and dropped all three plates.

"Reparo," I muttered, picking them back up. I set them on the table, and glared at the two.

"Where'd Hermione go?" I asked Ron and the newly-arrived-Harry.

"Never mind," I said as the two boys tried to explain. "I'll go find her myself." I started to leave, but turned back.

"Some pizza guy delivered it. Enjoy." I said pointing to the box.

"Don't you want any?" He asked looking from me to the pizza like I was crazy to give it up.

"No, you enjoy." I walked away, slowly to my room. I would hopefully find Hermione there. I was having trouble suppressing my crush on one certain pizza eating boy downstairs. And ew, no it's not my brother.

I scurried up the stairs and shrieked. As I had expected, Hermione was sitting on my bed. But I didn't expect her to be reading my diary. I screeched and tore the book from her hands.

Then I proceeded to force-feed her the Friends-Don't-Do-This-To-Friends speech.

"How could you invade my privacy like that?! How far did you read?" I ranted. To my surprise, she smiled.

"Far enough to know that you like me," she told me happily.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. She looked worried.

"Ginny, I know you're mad at me for reading the diary, but now that I know your true feelings we can be together!" she said, smiling once again.

I backed away slowly, my hands up as if in surrender. "Listen, I don't like you like that. Fred and George must've put that in there!"

Hermione looked crest-fallen.

"Besides!" I cried in a last ditch effort. "You're dating Ron!" Hermione gagged and looked at me as if _I _were the one that was insane.

"Ew! Don't even go there! The only person I've ever dated was Cho Chang!" Hermione cried. My eyes widened. I backed into the wall.

"I thought you knew that! Don't you remember when I came back to the common room and told you about how we-"

"AHHHH! No stop! I don't want to hear it!" I cried, my hands covering my ears, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay, Gin, calm down." I opened my eyes to see Harry standing there with an undoubtedly odd look on his face.

"Where'd Hermione go?" I demanded. Harry looked at me questioningly. "She was just in here telling me- are you aware that she and Cho DATED?!"

Harry looked flabbergasted. "When'd you find that out?"

"Like a minute ago, she was in here reading my diary and-" Harry held up a hand and stopped me.

"Ginny, _I_ was reading your diary." I stood stiffly for a moment, not quite comprehending anything.

"You mean you...and it wasn't..." Harry raised an eyebrow as I rambled. "Oh thank Merlin!" I finished, letting out a long sigh.

Wait, hold on a moment. So Harry had switched looks with Hermione after one of them ate the pizza, and that meant...

"Listen, Ginny-" Harry started, but I hardly heard him as I stormed out into the hallway.

"Fred! George!" I yelled, entering their room as I reached into my pocket for my wand. They were sitting with too-innocent grins.

"Hey there, Ginny! What can we do for you?" I did not honor the question with an answer. Well, not a spoken answer, anyway. I advanced slowly, lifting my wand.

They laughed nervously.

"What could be the trouble with our favorite little sister?" A few well-aimed curses later, the twins were hanging from the ceiling.

"Harry and Hermione are back in their rightful places," I informed them icily. The looked disappointed, obviously unhappy at the short amount of time they're little trick lasted.

Then, of course, they started on the excuses.

"It wasn't really our fault. We didn't have a choice!" they explained indignantly. "It's a bit difficult to test that kind of potion ourselves considering _we look the same_..."

I tuned them out and went downstairs to get rid of the rest of said potion before anything else happened.

Ron and Hermione were walking out of the kitchen when I arrived.

"I'm telling you, 'Mione! Harry_ just _said that we should get an early start on the summer assignments! I think something might be seriously wrong..." Ron was saying somberly. I rolled my eyes and went closer to examine the pita- or was it piazza?

It seemed normal enough. Of course who was I to know what was normal for a- whatever it was. I got rid of it.

How? Well I just tossed it in the trash can. Just because I have a wand doesn't mean I'm not capable of completing muggle-like tasks. Remember that.

Anyway, I quickly informed Hermione and Ron about the previous "situation", and Hermione sighed.

"I _knew_ it was too good to be true," she mused, shaking her head. "Harry starting the summer assignments…" The she looked at me.

"I thought one of them finally had some sense knocked into them!" she wailed with an exasperated look on her face. I nodded sagely.

"_Definitely_ too good to be true," I agreed. As she carried on about the summer assignments with Ron, I went to do the deed that had to be done. Yes, I was off to confront Harry.

* * *

It's the first story that Guro and I have written together, so be nice! My cousin and I don't like flames.

Plus, we're writing a second chapter (the H/G part), and we don't want to be discouraged.

You see, we're writing the second chapter no matter what, it's just that the nicer reviews we get, the better it will be.

We like reviews when they're nice. Tell us if you laughed, and we'll be happy. Tell us if you cried, and we'll still be happy!

(although you may have a bit of a problem if this story made you cry.)

Thanks!

Guro of Flowers


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza

* * *

I walked back up the stairs to a still confused Harry standing in my doorway. I yanked him into my room, locked the door, and sat down on the floor.

He dropped to the ground, too, facing me. I stared at him.

"...What?" He asked. My eyes widened as I felt the blood rush to my face in annoyance.

"WHAT?? WHAT?! You break into my diary, READ it and then ask WHAT!!"

He frowned. "Um...yes?" He was just so infuriating sometimes!

I opened my mouth, but he was faster.

"I mean no! No, I didn't _mean_ to ask what. I meant...err... You look really pretty?" I opened my mouth once again... but stopped.

He just looked so darn cute. I mean he was crouched down on the floor, shoulders hunched, looking afraid of what would come out of my mouth.

It was adorable!

I smiled. He blinked.

I grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. He stared.

I picked up my wand and pointed it in the middle of his forehead. He winced.

I waved my wand. He drew back in fear.

I laughed again.

He opened his eyes.

"... You didn't kill me." I shook my head, smirked, and walked out the door.

I didn't walk far, though.

I positioned myself with an ear to the closed door, ready for and expecting the scream that came from within.

"My hair is pink!" Harry shrieked in a completely manly way.

"GINNY! THIS IS WORSE THAN KILLING ME! CHANGE IT!"

I came back in my room, pouting, and waved my wand. Harry sighed in relief.

He walked past me, and then turned around.

"Gin?" he called.

I turned back around, having been about to go back into my room to find a better hiding place for my diary.

"Yeah?"

He shook his head and took a hesitant step forward.

"Aww screw it."

He walked up to me swiftly and captured my lips with his own. Before I could even comprehend what had happened he turned around and walked down the stairs

When my brain finally caught up to the events, I spun around to chase Harry.

Upon reaching the stairwell, however, my foot slipped and I began descending in a bumpy, unusual, _upside-down _fashion.

Harry, having heard my banging, turned to catch me; as luck would have it, his attempt was a failure and we both tumbled down, ending up in a bruised, tangled heap on the floor.

"Oww," I groaned whilst running a particularly pink spot on my right knee "That's gonna bruise."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sporting an already bruising forehead.

I almost laughed at how much damage one fall could cause.

"Oh, I'm just dandy! My day just isn't complete until I fall down the stairs! What about you? You look like you should have brain damage."

Harry laughed and tenderly felt the bruise that covered his scar.

"Oh great, I can just see Skeeter's next article- Boy Who Lived Officially Suffers from Brain Damage! Confirmed by Harry's girlfriend Ginny Weasley!"

I suddenly stopped laughing.

"Girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows, feeling my face turn a delicate red.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Well… er… What I meant to say… Umm… Please?"

I laughed.

"Is that really how you ask people out?"

He paused, appearing to be thinking extremely hard.

"No…well apparently yes, err… Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, still blushing a brilliant red.

I nodded, smiling. "Of course."

He beamed, emotions showing clearly on his face— a mixture of relief and happiness.

He extended a hand to help me up, and I grabbed it. He lifted me up with ease, kissing me lightly on the lips.

Until a voice from behind us interrupted with, "Ahem. I don't believe we gave you permission to do that Potter."

Harry gulped and we turned around to see my overprotective brothers looking very overprotective indeed.

The End


End file.
